Heart of Glass
by Ange Amour
Summary: Kirito has yet to accomplish his goal to save Asuna. While he is doing a little bit of grinding in order to level up and gain experience and skills, a grotesque monster chases him down with the intention to kill him. Inside his pocket, Yui is terrified. A young woman with a spark to her personality intervenes. As it turns out, she may have some kind of relation to Yui.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sword Art Online_.

**Heart of Glass**

~ Chapter One: Little Bo Peep ~

"_**Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep, and can't tell where to find them." Mother Goose.**_

"AAAAAAAAAUGHHHHH!" Kirito ran for his life. He didn't want to stick around long enough to learn the real intentions of the grotesque monsters who chased him down. He sped up and dove behind a nearby tree trunk and crouched amongst the brush at the bottom.

Inside his right breast pocket, Yui trembled.

In the distance, a young woman leaned the back of her right shoulder against the trunk of a tree, arms crossed at her upper stomach, hands tucked at her inner elbows. She sighed and rolled her cobalt eyes, an irritated mutter of, "Jeez. Pathetic." as she sprouted delicate pink wings from her back and rushed closer towards the scene.

The first thing she decided to do was what she thought was the best and if that didn't work, she would use the other options inside her head. Her delicate lips turned into a worrisome frown and her eyes widened. She looked back and forth several times and 'tears' gathered in her eyes. "Oh my, I think I'm lost! Could you be a dear and help me out?"

The monster stopped chasing his current prey and stared at the young woman with curiosity. A few seconds later, he blinked and nodded.

The young woman waited patiently as the monster approached her, calculating when to attack all the while. She noticed the monster wore a fur coat and another idea came to her. She shivered. "Brr…I'm cold!"

The monster started to take his fur coat off. As soon as his attention was on the task, the young woman saw her opening and came at him at frightening speed. As soon as she was near enough to pull it off, she swung her right leg hard and her foot hit the monster's crotch. Within an instant, she twisted around with her left leg and hit in the same spot with her left foot.

The monster stumbled backwards in shock. He hadn't expected the young woman to do that to him. He quickly steadied himself and prepared to attack.

"Heh. Sorry, bucko." A flip onto her hands, her arms slightly bent at the elbows, her legs firm, she squeezed her stomach muscles and allowed her body to bend to her will.

The monster closed in on her and she bent her legs and pulled herself in at the waist as she aimed lower. "HIIIIYAAAAAA!"

The monster crumbled to the ground.

Kirito casually reached for the bush, pushed aside some of the bright green leaves and peeked out. His jaw immediately fell and he stared with wide eyes at the scene not far from him. _What the heck?_

The grotesque monster that chased him just a few moments ago was flat on his back on the ground and there were swirls in his eyes, blood dripping from his nose and drool dripping from his lips. He noticed that whomever defeated the monster was nowhere in sight and he began to look around.

The young woman appeared behind him. "Hi there."

He jumped. "GAH!"

The young woman laughed. "Awww…what's the matter? I just saved your sorry butt!" For some strange and unknown reason, she felt a warm feeling deep inside of her. It wasn't that of romance, but that of pure love.

From his pocket, Yui squeaked in fear. "D-Daddy?" The same emotion reflected deep inside of her. Despite the fact that she was supposed to be an artificial intelligence, something poked at her mind and she yearned to check out what was happening. The fact that she didn't know what was going on made her kind of scared.

"The monster's gone now," he told the little girl.

Yui poked her head out and sighed with relief. "Phew!" At that moment, the emotion deep inside her gained strength.

The young woman's eyes widened and she pointed her right index finger in Yui's direction. "Wha-who's that?" Her eyes began to glow and a huge grin appeared on her face. "Eeee…she's soooo cute! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I want one so bad!"

Her reaction to Yui made it difficult to take her seriously. To him, she seemed kind of bubble-headed. There was absolutely no way she could have been part of some evil organization, but there was also absolutely no way she knew anything at all about his destination. "Ummm…mind telling me who you are?"

She stopped grinning and took on a serious look. "Oh, sorry! My name's Kyra."

Yui pulled at Kirito's pocket with her tiny hands. "Daddy. Can you hand me over to this person?" She so desperately wanted to find out just what on earth was happening.

The abrupt request confused him. He knew it wasn't safe to trust a stranger even if she did behave as if she merely played the game for fun. "Huh, what for?"

"Just trust me." Yui gave Kyra a determined look.

Kyra held out her hands.

"Okay, if you say so." He handed her over to the young woman and as soon as she came into contact with the young woman, both of them began to glow.

Kyra blinked, eyes wide. "EH?" _Wh-What's going on? _She fought to get her head around it all. Why was she and the little girl she held in the palms of her hands glowing? Were they being transported somewhere?

A thought occurred to him and he wondered just how on earth that could be possible. It was happening before him, yet his mind couldn't wrap around the situation towards the answer. _Wait, what? _"Hey, wait! Yui!" He suddenly noticed he was also glowing.

Then, it happened, and both Yui and Kyra were no longer in his presence. Before he knew it, he was waking up in his bedroom. He laid there flat on his back and stared up at the ceiling through his virtual reality helmet's eyepiece. He had a load of questions and he needed answers. Something very strange just took place. Could it have been a bug in the game? He decided to try and re-enter the game. "Link start!"

All that came out of that was a stifling stillness.

….

Kyra Harrison, also known as Kyra, found herself in her bedroom. She gasped and sat up, tossing her headset onto a pile of blankets beside her bed. "Yu-" Stunned, she stopped short and just simply stared at the little girl beside her.

Yui opened her eyes. "What happened," she asked sleepily.

Kyra shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know." Her first option was to try and log in again, but she didn't know what would happen to Yui if she did. She couldn't just leave the little girl for hours at a time.

At that moment, a loud rumble shook the silent bedroom and Yui instantly dove under the shelter of the bed. "Yikes!"

The little girl was terrified of her own stomach growling. She knew it wasn't very nice to laugh at her because it wasn't her fault. However, the hilarity or irony of the situation made it extremely difficult to resist. "Oh, Yui hun, it's just your stomach growling."

Yui emerged from under the bed and sat there on the floor beside the bed, legs tucked under her as she stared up at the young woman with confusion. "I don't understand. Are you sure?" Living life as an artificial intelligence was what she knew. Of course she wouldn't know any better.

Kyra nodded. "It means that you are hungry." She stood from the bed and reached out to her.

Yui nervously gulped as she took her hand. "O-Okay."

She gently guided the little girl towards the bedroom door, but stopped when her highly sensitive ears picked up on a sound that could barely even be heard. The sound was unfamiliar to her. She couldn't place the sound and that put her on edge. She released Yui's hand as she turned around and then she lightly placed a hand on each shoulder. She then held her right index finger up to her lips and whispered, "Shh…I hear something."

Yui listened for the sound, but could hear nothing. "I don't hear anything, she whispered."

Kyra frantically waved her left arm at Yui and whispered, "Hush!"

The little girl sighed and shrugged. After the young woman's reaction to her speaking even at a whisper at that moment, she realized that it was best to follow along with her. After all, it was randomly recently made clear that she had a human body outside the game. Why did she not remember that? Could something else have been going on?

_Kyra_took one step towards the bedroom window, where she thought the sound was coming from. The sound grew louder the closer she got to the window and her heart pounded at the conclusion of what it probably was.

Without warning, the window shattered. "AH!" The young woman quickly shielded her face from the raining glass. She knew that a number of things could have caused the window to shatter. It was one of those old windows. Even so, a sudden feeling pierced her insides and she rushed back to where Yui stood. _Oh my gosh, Yui's in danger!_

Yui trembled and she struggled to speak as she reached for Kyra. Her mind was a jumbled sea of thoughts. Nothing made sense to her. As soon as one semi-proper sentence would start inside her mind, other words would quickly intervene.

Kyra lifted her off her feet and clutched her body tightly against her chest. "I'm going to need you to hold on to me!" She took off with great speed. _Don't worry, Yui. I promise to protect you no matter what!_

Yui nodded. It was all that she could accomplish for that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sword Art Online_.

**Heart of Glass**

~ Chapter Two: Trouble with A Capital T ~

"_**Trouble and I are friends. I'm getting used to it." Ayumu Narumi from Spiral.**_

The night air was frigid with the oncoming winter. Kyra's breath appeared as a cloud in front of her face. She ignored the wind that sliced at her exposed flesh and ran. At that moment, she had no clue as to her destination, but she was for certain that she had to get as far away from that house as possible, especially in order to protect Yui.

_Yui… _Kyra pondered all of the possibilities as to why she was at the house where she lived with her mom, stepdad and younger sister. _Wait! Didn't someone mention to me once before a really long time ago that I have a younger half-sister? If that is really so, well then, why on earth is she physically right here. _The younger half-sister was supposed to be living in a land very far away. The whole thing was way too much to consider at the moment and so she shoved it all aside and concentrated on getting both her and Yui to safety.

…..

"Gyaaa, what on earth do I do?" Kirito, or Kazuto Kirigaya in reality, wondered what in the world just happened and when he tossed his virtual reality helmet aside and looked over at his computer system, his jaw fell to the floor and his eyes widened. _Whoa now, what the heck?_

There set his computer, ablaze with a very beautiful yet very powerful force of nature, monitor and all. As he leapt from his bed, the first thing that came to his mind was to quickly grab a fire extinguisher. He suddenly forgot where it was located and frantically searched his bedroom. Though, there never really was one in his bedroom. It was always in the kitchen downstairs.

Suguha Kirigaya, Leafa in the virtual world, smelled something strange coming from her cousin's bedroom and shut the notebook she had been solving math problems in for the past hour. _Uh-oh! _She didn't know for sure, but she had a feeling inside her gut that told her something wasn't right.

She stood from her chair so fast that it toppled over and she tumbled stomach first onto the floor, the chair falling on top of her. With a sigh and the roll of her eyes, she mentally kicked herself in the rear for being such a klutz. She fought with the chair, struggling to untangle herself, eventually, kicking the chair across the bedroom and standing up. 

She rushed along the hallway and immediately began to pound her fists into her cousin's bedroom door. "Kazuto, something smells like it's burning!" When her cousin didn't answer, she frantically rattled the doorknob, only to find out that the door to the bedroom was locked. Her mind raced with possible ideas of how to unlock the bedroom door and get to her cousin.

Kazuto heard his cousin at the bedroom door, but he wasn't able to respond to her. Even if he tried to communicate, he figured his voice would have been lost in the dreadful music of popping and crackling as the brilliant and deadly flames licked at the wall behind the computer. At least it was the wall farthest away from the bedroom door. Even so, he knew he didn't have much time before his entire bedroom would be engulfed in flames.

Hands trembling, Suguha reached for the hairpin that held some of her lovely, raven colored hair out of her charmingly childish face of innocence. She couldn't stop shaking and she shook so much that her fingers slipped and the brown hairpin slid out of place. _Ah, darnit! _She tried once more and succeeded in grasping the hair ornament between her fingertips and pulling it out of her hair.

Clumsily, she bent the instrument into a one-hundred-eighty degree angle, grabbing onto the end nearest her and inserting the end farthest away from her into the keyhole. Sweat beaded her forehead and heat rose from her body in her efforts.

As soon as she heard a click, she thrust the door open and a formidable blast of hot, dry air hit her. Of course the surrounding air was dry because the weather was cold and there was no precipitation. She knew this full well and so just simply stood there in a bit of a daze as she pondered how the whole fire thing came to be in the first place.

She stood there frozen on the spot as the scene before her slowed down. Seconds seemed like minutes to her. All the horrible sounds of popping and crackling muffled. She took one slow step into his bedroom and then another and then another.

Kazuto noticed her right foot about to run into his virtual reality helmet. "Hey, look out!" Ah, but his warning came a split second too late and his cousin crumbled to the floor. At the same time, a wooden beam came crashing down from the ceiling and he dove to the floor, shielding her just in time.

The beam collided with the back of his head with a sickening sound and all the energy immediately left his body. Pain surged through his head and his vision became blurred with the liquid that gathered in his eyes, wet his long, thick lashes and rolled along his cheeks. Those weren't tears of any kind, but a possible concussion.

Everything swam around in his wacked out vision and he struggled to remain conscious. Sparkles crossed his line of vision and he could see black dots and lines. "Suguha," he weakly spoke, "Hey, Suguha."

Suguha blushed beet red for a moment, but then she told herself that it wasn't appropriate timing to think about her cousin being on top of her and the fact that she had just recently found out that he and Kirito were the same person. The fact that she had a silly, schoolgirl crush on the very person that ended up being her cousin embarrassed her.

"Are you listening to me? Please, you must escape. Don't even try and make an effort to save the house and all that's in it." His eyelids hung low and he could no longer see even the slightest of blurs. Darkness was of comfort for the moment and it crept up on him quickly.

She violently shook her head. "Uh-uh! I mean, sure I will leave all the materialistic things because they can be replaced even though the cost of it all wouldn't make it easy. However, I will not leave you because you cannot be replaced." With that, she lifted him off her a little bit so that she could crawl out from under him and then she crouched as she slipped her left arm beneath his back and her right arm beneath the backside of his knees and then she stood.

By that time, the entire bedroom had been engulfed in flames and the smoke was as dark as a stormy sky. Heat practically smothered the two human beings who occupied that bedroom. With Kazuto barely clinging to consciousness and Suguha wanting to run around like a chicken with its head cut off, things didn't look well for them.

Even so, Suguha miraculously managed to have kept her wits about her as she rushed towards her bedroom. Clumsily, she stumbled through her bedroom in the direction of the balcony door. She kicked things aside as she made her way through. At last, she was able to reach the balcony door and open it.

"Almost there," she said to her cousin as she approached the steps outside that lead from the balcony on the roof to the ground. On the top step, her right foot slipped and she squeezed her eyes shut and held her beloved cousin tightly against the front of her body. The time was not appropriate to worry about her large sized breasts touching him. In fact, it was totally inappropriate to think that way in the first place.

Flat on her back on the ground, she had somehow managed to keep her cousin from being a squished bug. Perhaps it was because she had grabbed hold of the bar to her right and even though it didn't completely stop her from falling, it slowed the fall down a lot.

Jolts of pain from the shock of the impact overtook her body and squeezed out all of her energy. Her eyelids began to close on her and she fought to keep herself from drifting off into unconsciousness. _Ah, no! I have to…have to…have…to… _Her eyelids closed all the way and her mind went blank.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sword Art Online_.

**Heart of Glass**

~ Chapter Three: Offbeat Coincidences ~

"_**Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes, they win." – Stephen King.**_

Kyra panted as sweat soaked her hair through and dripped along her temples and the back of her neck. Out of fright and physical exertion, her heart pounded. She gasped and frantically picked up speed when the tup-tup of running feet neared her and Yui from behind.

Yui suddenly caught a whiff of campfire scent and this brought her back to her senses. _A campfire at night in the middle of winter? _"Hey, you smell something?"

The young woman didn't have to be able to spare enough breath to sniff the air around them in order for her to somewhat figure out what was up with the thick cloud of smoke coming into sight. _A fire! _

At that moment, a sinking suspicion entered their hearts and they both instantly suspected someone was in severe need of assistance. The person chasing them became more of an irksome burden than something to fear.

Kyra's right big toe came into harsh contact with a rock on the ground big enough to both trip her up and cause her pain. "Eeek, oh no!" _Gyah, no-oh-no! _In a frantic attempt to quickly regain her balance and resume running, she flailed her arms about and swung her legs wildly. Calculating her sense of balance just so, she somehow miraculously managed to swing one way and then another just an instant before she righted herself and immediately took off running.

Yui clung to the young woman for dear life, covered in mud from when it had been slung every which way upon Kyra struggling to not fall flat on her face. The substance soaked through her clothes. Even so, that wasn't the time to be concerned with the cold and the wet.

Kyra vastly approached the sight of the fire and gasped, eyes widening at what she was seeing. She had no idea why, but Kirito was a ghost-like image that emitted from the young boy's body as he laid unconscious on the ground beside a young girl. "Ah, K-Kirito," she managed to blurt out as she placed Yui onto her feet and dropped to her knees beside the young boy.

Yui's eyes widened. "Daddy?" The way the young woman referred to the young boy sent her into a whirlwind of confusion.

The young woman quickly placed two shaky fingers up against the right side of the young boy's neck. She willed her fingers to cease in their shaking and concentrated on feeling for a thumping that was supposed to emit from underneath where she gently pressed. If he had a pulse, that meant his heart was still beating.

Yui dropped to her knees beside the young boy and stared at Kyra curiously. "What are you doing?"

Underneath where she gently pressed her fingers, Kyra felt the thumping she was looking for and sighed in relief. "Okay, Yui, he's alive."

The young boy groaned and his eyes slowly opened. The first thing he noticed was a young woman staring down at him from she sat on her knees beside him. For a moment, a dumb look crossed his face. It took a moment for him to figure out just who on earth she was. As soon as he figured it out, he immediately sat up. "Kyra, is Yui with you?" He swiped his head in several really quick directions in a panic.

Yui leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Daddy!"

"What happened and…" He was just about to ask where she had just now come from, but the young girl beside him caught his attention. "Oh no, hey, Suguha!"

Sugou Nobuyuki appeared from the shadows of the night where he had been hiding away for just the right time to come onto the scene. A malicious grin bared malicious teeth. He clapped his hands in such an irritatingly sarcastic manner that would set anyone off. "Awww…what a precious reunion. Too bad things must end here…Kirito…or should I say…Kazuto?"

Kyra glared at the man as she put two and two together. Fire red fury heated her entire body and she clenched her fists and tightened her jaw as she stood. "So you're the butt-wipe who was chasing us! You're gonna pay for the window you shattered!" She was so mad that she began to tremble.

"Oh my, another beautiful flower appears before me!"

If anyone would to look at the current situation from anime/manga view, the young woman would have for sure grown fangs and there would be for sure steam coming out of her mouth, nose and ears. Not from eating something extremely spicy, but from all the memories swelling up her anger. "Men like you…treating women no more than sex…" She didn't even finish her sentence as a sense of disturbia, anger and frustration enveloped her. "Ugh…I think I'm gonna be sick…"

"Oh my, I'm so scared," said the man in sarcasm as he closed in on them. He liked to toy with his prey, much to his nasty state of mind. He had the mind set of most serial rapists. He wasn't some stereotypical emo, cutter, psycho person who dealt with some sort of mental disorder. The simple fact was that he had a very inhumane manner.

Kyra leapt up into the air, spinning around, her right foot vastly approaching him. "Don't you dare make sport of me! Men like you make me sick!" She recognized men like him as having an erection over seeing panty shots of little girls and grown women. Men like him wouldn't hesitate to poke at her large sized breasts, she knew from past experiences.

_Wow. I hope to never make her mad_, Kazuto thought as his entire face turned ashen. He didn't want her to kick his butt clean across the field. It would be most embarrassing if his very own daughter were to have been witness.

It infuriated her even more how he so easily dodged her with his hands behind his back. "Stand still, you swine!" _I swear, I'm gonna wipe that stupid smirk off his face! _She had a very strong sense of the words 'snake' and 'coward' and 'underhanded' coming from the man. He so clearly portrayed that impression upon her. That reminded her of a certain form of evil she had always had to deal with. With everything she had, she just wanted to tear that evil to bits.

The man laughed in a very annoying mocking way. "Now why on earth would I do that?" He continued to doge her, having fun. Every now and again, his gaze would catch at her panties. He would be one of the first ones to be known as some guy who would look at magazines of nude chicks and jack off. His state of mind was very sick.

Kyra shoved her fists at him with all her might. "Men like you make me just wanna vomit!" She noticed him take glimpses at her panties. She wondered if she could get any madder. Would her head explode? Would she, as a ticking time bomb, blow up and take the creepy dude along with her?

"Ah, so feisty. Nice little cherry just for me." He made the comment out of spite. His heart was filled with emptiness, darkness, loneliness and all the sorts. His entire body was nothing more than an empty void, like a shell. He was very twisted.

"Shut up, you half-brained twit!" Finally, her efforts won out as she landed a hit. It relieved some of her anger and she continued to fight him. _He has a penis for a brain! Ugh…so disgusting! _

Kazuto gave the man a disgusted look. "Ugh…he's so crass…"

The man was sent flying clean across the land. He landed a good ways away, eyes all in swirls, nose bloody.

Kyra stood there, leaning forward, panting, cooling down.

Suguha groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey, what's going on?"

Kazuto smiled. "You're awake."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sword Art Online_.

**Heart of Glass**

~ Chapter Four: See Through The Heart ~

"_**A photograph is a secret about a secret. The more it tells you, the less you know." - Diane Arbus.**_

Suguha quickly stood, staring at the young woman with curiosity. "Say, who is this?"

Before anyone could answer her question, sirens blared and bright red lights flashed as a fire engine pulled up near the house. Some people no one knew emerged from the truck as soon as it parked. What had alerted the firemen of the fire was the fire alarm. First things first, one of them checked to make sure everyone was all right.

"Sir, the only person who might need an EMS…ummm…well…" Kazuto pointed in Sugou's direction. "Him." As much as he didn't want to and as much as he thought the man every bit deserving, he just simply couldn't leave him like that.

Kyra glared in Sugou's direction, still wanting to tear him to pieces. "Ha! If it were up to me, I'd leave him to fend for himself!" The man had set her off and she seriously considered using him as food for wild animals. The thought was welcoming, but she also knew deep down that it was immoral to leave him like he was.

Kazuto sighed. _She wears me out. _

The fireman was on his cell phone, speaking in a monotone sort of voice, reporting the state of emergency to the emergency responders on the other end. He had called immediately after the young boy pointed in the young man's direction and said that he might be the only one in need of an EMS. When he hung up, he said, "The EMS should be here within five minutes."

Kazuto nodded. "Right."

They watched as the firemen went about their duties. The sight was something so powerful and beautiful, but destructive all at the same time. Fire. Just what on earth was it? Powerful, beautiful, destructive, warm. A light that burns. A feverish passion deep inside the heart.

Kyra broke the silence amongst them. "Hey, if you want to, you can crash at my place." It was most certainly something to think about since the fire had claimed the house where Suguha and Kazuto lived and Yui just simply appeared in her bedroom and the pervert pathetically sprawled out on the cold earth was definitely out of the question.

Suguha whispered, "Should we leave the scene now, Kazuto?" Every single part of her physical self ached. She was sore beyond belief. _It must be from the shock of the impact. _She shrugged it all off as if none of it would ever hold her back.

The young boy took Suguha by the hand. "Come on." He began to walk off, half dragging her behind him. The current situation was one he had never been in and thought he would never be in. His cell phone had been forgotten in the fire. Suguha didn't have her cell phone on her either. No one in their current little group had a cell phone on hand. The firemen were currently busy and so it would be impossible to hand out a piece of paper with his parents' cell phone numbers written on it. He didn't even have access to paper or a writing utensil.

Kyra quickly lifted Yui onto her back and rushed off after the other two. "Hey, wait for me!" It was somewhat her fault, for she was the one who had spaced out at one of the worse possible moments.

Suguha yawned and her eyelids hung low, vision blurred. "Ka…" She hadn't noticed, but her legs wobbled and her knees weakened. When she did finally notice, it was too late and she collapsed onto her knees.

Concerned, Kazuto stopped, turned around and dropped to his knees. "Hey, Suguha!" He had no idea why, but he had a sinking suspicion that she may have hit her head. That was exactly what he was afraid of.

_Ka…Kazu…to… _His voice faded to the point where she could just barely hear him and her eyelids closed all the way. She felt so sleepy and could no longer fight it.

Kazuto slid one arm beneath her knees and the other beneath her shoulders and lifted her up into his arms. She was light as a feather and her body was limp. The only thing that reminded him that she was still alive was the rise and fall of her chest. Having been outside in the cold and dark, her body didn't feel all that heated up and her complexion was already pale and there were already circles under her eyes from the nights she remained awake on her computer.

Kyra stumbled through the darkness. It had become so dark that she could not see at all. She didn't like it one bit and felt she may as well have been blind. The battle to keep her balance was ongoing. Eventually, she ended up in front of the other two.

Kazuto silently followed Kyra all the way to the house where she lived. As they neared the house, he felt guilty and grateful. _Am I imposing on someone else? _He watched as Kyra fiddled with the lock on the gate to the fence surrounding the house. He could see the house already and noticed how modest it looked. Normal. Not all that gaudiness. Not rags.

She went up to the front door, checking the lock to see if it was unlocked. When she found it unlocked, she took a quick glance around herself in search of her folks. "I'm home," she called out as she opened the door and entered.

"Are you sure about this?"

She placed Yui onto her feet, bent down, unzipped her right boot, lifted her right leg and slid the boot off her foot. "Ah, it's fine." She placed her foot on the ground and tossed the boot aside. Then, she bent down, unzipped her left boot, lifted her left leg and slid the boot off her foot. Putting her foot down upon the ground, she tossed the boot aside. That's when she shrugged herself out of her coat.

"Hey! I asked you a question."

She held her arms out to him. "Here. Hand her over to me."

Exasperated with her, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine." He handed Suguha to her.

She carried the young girl towards the back of the one story home. "One of you get the door for me."

He slipped pass her, grabbed the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door open.

She entered her bedroom, approached her bed and gently laid the young girl down. "Okay, now, I need to watch her close. I need to wake her every couple of hours." Even though she had never once been through a medical training, she still knew some medical details. After someone has just hit his/her head he/she feels the urge to go to sleep. After someone has just hit his/her head it was vital to not allow that person to go to sleep or at least wake that person every couple of hours.

Yui stared at Suguha with wide, tear-filled eyes. "Will she be okay?"

The young woman placed herself at the little girl's level, smiling at her with warmth in her eyes. "Sweetie, here now, no need to worry. Say, would you like something to eat or drink?"

Yui answered in that cute, innocent little kid way. "Water."

Kyra held out a hand to her. "Follow me into the kitchen, please."

She grabbed her hand.

Kyra stood up, holding her hand, walking towards the open doorway. She lead the little girl along the hallway and into the kitchen.

Kazuto remained behind in the bedroom.


End file.
